Reference is made to commonly assigned, co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/843,394, entitled: CAMERA HAVING A FILMSTRIP HOLDFAST SPACED APART FROM A FILM PATH AND TRANSPORTABLE CAMERA INTERMEDIATE, filed Apr. 26, 2001, in the names of Joseph A. Watkins and Peter A. Wacht.
The invention relates to film photography and photographic equipment and processes and more particularly relates to a one-time use camera assembly process in which a filmstrip is anchored during transport of the camera frame assembly.
One-time use cameras are cameras that are provided to consumers in preloaded form and cannot be reloaded, by the consumer, without extensive camera disassembly, or replacement of parts, or use of special tools, or the like. A variety of assembly processes are known for one-time use cameras. Assembly can be automated, or partially automated, or almost entirely manual. Automated procedures tend to be faster, but less flexible than manual procedures. Automated procedures are particularly suitable for film winding, especially with cameras that require film winding in a dark enclosure.
One variety of one-time use camera assembly methods combines automated film winding with the use of manual procedures prior to film winding. These methods have a transition from manual operations to automated operations. In the transition, the uncompleted cameras are transported from one or more manual stations to the automated winding equipment. The transport is provided by whatever means is convenient. The uncompleted cameras are subjected to rough handling. During transport, the uncompleted cameras are minimally restrained and subject to rapid accelerations and decelerations. The filmstrips carried by the uncompleted cameras cannot be prepositioned prior to transport, by unconstrained placement in a required position; since the filmstrips will not reliably stay in place during rough handling. The filmstrips could be constrained in some manner, but any constraint must not unacceptably degrade film winding or the completed cameras.
It would thus be desirable to provide improved methods for assembling cameras in which filmstrips remain prepositioned for film winding despite rough handling during transport between assembly stations.
The invention is defined by the claims. The invention, in its broader aspects, provides a film camera production method, in which a leading portion of a filmstrip is draped across a midsection of a camera frame. The camera frame has a film roll chamber joined to the midsection. A free end of the leading portion is lodged in the film roll chamber and a retention zone of the filmstrip is placed in engagement with a retention structure mounted to the frame. The retention zone adjoins the free end. The retention structure is fixed in position on the frame. The engagement of the retention zone and retention structure locks the leading portion against longitudinal travel toward the film roll chamber. The frame is transported and, during the transporting, the engagement of the retention zone and retention structure is maintained. Following the transporting, the retention zone is pulled off the retention structure.
It is an advantageous effect of the invention that improved methods are provided for assembling cameras in which filmstrips remain prepositioned for film winding despite rough handling during transport between assembly stations.